Aspects of the disclosure relate to electrical computers, data processing systems, and machine learning. In particular, one or more aspects of the disclosure relate to implementing and using a platform that selectively relays notifications from a subordinate user computing device to a supervisory user computing device and processes supervisory user input to optimize event delivery.